


Ready for your love

by Cumberbabe_fangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, i just love stucky so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbabe_fangirl/pseuds/Cumberbabe_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony was gaping " how could we not see that before???" he said and Bruce chuckled lightly at him ."<br/>steve and bucky are friends,family and maybe even more..<br/>just a little something i wrote i hope u'll like it (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for your love

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on the cover version of "ready for your love by gorgon city"
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/hobbiestuart/hobbie-stuart-ready-for-your 
> 
> i really want you t listen to this while reading this fic it will make much more sense (:  
>  This my first fic ,the first one i decided to publish ,and the first one i wrote in a long time...  
> English is not my first language so i am really sorry for any mistakes.. i would really appreciated if you tell me what you think of it ,if u even hated please ?  
> and if you think i shouldn't try again you're welcome to say  
> uh.. any way sorry i bored you, have a great day or evening where ever you are (:

"Aww naaaat.." Clint drawled trying to stifle a laugh  
"Try that one more time BARTON and i swear..."Natasha glared half heartedly ,Clint was trying for the past fifteen minutes to scoop her up bridal style and she has no idea why, he was weird she has already come to terms with that.  
"you love me and you know it " Clint bent down to her as she sat on the sofa and kissed her ,she smiled as she kissed him, yeah she does ,a hell a lot more than she thought she could. They pulled away still smiling, "Don't do it again though I'm not kidding" she told him half joking. Clint just laughed as he walked out of the living room "can't say i promise babe".  
she leaned back thinking about these last few years that started with the waking of the Captain America, the assemble of the avengers....the winter soldier aka James Bucky barns ,the captain-Steve-long lost best friend and lover. Their weird friendship and sense of family and the love. They were different, they knew it but as time went by they become more familiar with each other, they trusted each other in and out of battle field, they become a sort a family to each other. They know the best and the worst in every single one of them but that only make them respect and love each other more. She remembered how finally she and Clint become a "thing" as Tony said it, how they danced around each, her thoughts wondered to Steve and Bucky because they've been dancing around each other since he turned on Steve door step only eight months ago after almost six months of hide and seek between them, as if on cue Bucky was just walking into the room.  
he glanced toward her and smiled ,she eyed him and smirked "morning love bird". His cheek flushed a at the nickname "good morning Tasha, want coffee??" he asked her, heading toward the kitchen. She stood up walking with him "yeah why not" and she flashed him a grin.  
Twenty minute later they were joined by the others, tony first then Bruce, Steve then Clint and pepper who was almost ready to kill tony for god knows what now, but she softened the moment he smiled sweetly at her. Steve was making pancakes for everyone once they were all there he was good at pancakes and everybody loved them.  
They were talking among them, nothing in particular just chatting when Bucky cleared his throat, almost all of them turned the attention to him" I..uh..i want to go out tonight...together..all of us i mean. "he was stuttering and his cheek was a little flushed. Steve was eyeing him, Bucky was keeping something of him he was sure of it and if he was feeling bitter he didn't show it. Instead he asked "when do u ? ..uhem okay ...okay we'll go right?" he looked up to the others for confirmation, they were all surprised but mostly pleased that Bucky was really getting better, in a second there was a course of "yeah" "I'm in" "fine by me" "is there drinks??""and where to pal"  
Bucky was smiling a little shyly but was smiling " okay, he said "okay good there is a bar not to fancy but...we'll go there if u don't mind or meet there at nine pm??" he asked they were all okay with the idea they were the avengers after all and somewhere secluded was what they needed no paparazzi no drama, just there little family  
when Steve followed Bucky to his bedroom as soon as breakfast was done, he says "I'll call Sam okay buck??" Bucky just gives him a sweet smile "no need pal he already knows" ,and if Steve's heart breaks at that moment, he didn't show it. The truth is Steve is jealous and feeling insecure...sometimes he thinks he is a sixteen years old girl not ninety for God's sake!  
After Bucky decided to come with him , they thought it would be best if they stayed in STARK's tower with the others because GOD knows Steve has no idea what he was going to do...At first it was terrible and too hard, Bucky was lifeless he didn't ever want to go out of his room ,the one he shared with Steve, because he was the only that he tolerated and felt safe with, which was understandable. He didn't eat, drink, sleep or even move without Steve telling him to do so ,after some talking he was able to convince him to at least join them in the kitchen and the living room...it was a progress, a slow one but a progress all the same and Steve was happy with the tiniest thing. Sam came along and when Bucky agreed to talk to him. All of them were happy ...they grew fond of him now that they all know that the old Bucky is still in there.  
the sessions was with both of them Bucky and Steve , Bucky talked about the memories and how sometimes they were too vague to make anything of them and how much that annoyed him...he didn't talk much about his memories as the winter soldier, he was always able to change the flow of the talk...the only thing he said that he remember sometimes his victims their screams...without saying it Sam and Steve both could see the horror and the guilt in his eyes...it shattered Steve's heart every time .  
He started talking more ,smiling and even laughing...he was even teasing Steve sometimes , at those moments Steve's grin was so big, it would light up his whole face and he didn't care how ridiculous he looked .  
Bucky was remembering and that was a good thing , and Steve was always thrilled when his best friend talked to him about the memories, secretly he was waiting for a single one that was so dear to him, that is until Bucky actually remembered...They were getting ready for bed, striping down to just their pants, Bucky scooted closer to Steve putting his arms around him and putting his head was under his chin ...they lay there for a couple of minutes in silence, it was comfortable and they didn't mind it... " I remembered " Bucky spoke so softly that Steve wasn't sure if he was talking to him or more to himself, he answered any way " you remembered what Bucky?" "I remember...uh kisses...stolen kisses and ..we were together weren't we?? Bucky asked , a hint of hesitation in his voice. Steve sucked a breath. He wasn't expecting this, well yes, but he was taking aback..."I..we , yes. yeah we were, no one knew though except maybe the Howling Commandos ...it was not allowed back then...but you and I we had a bond we were close, we always knew we meant so much to each other than just a couple a best friends, it just took us a little time to show it...to admit that we love it each other...that we couldn't just denied it and let it slip through our fingers.." Steve was whispering but he knew Bucky could hear him, it felt good it felt so good to say those words aloud and he was going to let Bucky know it all " I loved you so much, I couldn't even remember my life without you... I still do it never changed and I don't think it will ever do" he let a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding he talked too fast...when Bucky didn't say a thing, he was terrified that he pushed a little too much.  
" Steve..." Bucky breathed, his voice a little strained, thick with emotion he can't even understand them " I don't know what to do....I ...everything is so messed up in my head...I.." he was about to cry but Steve already is..he tightened his grip on Bucky " shhh, it's okay, you're okay now and that's what matters... you've come a long way, you're getting better, don't think about anything else" . That was the last time they talked about it, it made Steve's heart ache but for Bucky he was willing to do anything and everyone know that...If he expected things to become weird between them it didn't and for that he was thankful.  
At noon , Clint and the guys were in the kitchen bickering about what kind of take out they want. " Guys have u seen Bucky??" Steve asked walking through the door. " Yeah he just went out said he had some business" tony answered getting right back to almost yelling he want Chinese.  
Steve checked his phone, he got a text from Bucky " hey pal I need to go out I have some stuff to do I'll meet you guys at the bar okay" that was weird, yes Bucky is going out by himself by now but this is the first time he didn't tell Steve where he would be.  
The day went by quickly, but that was maybe because Steve was so nervous and worried...  
by eight pm , they decided that Tasha and Clint would drive together ,Tony snickered saying it's obvious, him, pepper and Bruce would drive together and Steve would drive his Harley.  
By nine , they were all there, Sam was waiting for them ... Steve and Sam were good friend, Steve respected him, but at the moment the ting of jealousy and hatred that shot through him were stronger. They went in, a waitress beamed at them like she was expecting them " hello ,it's wonderful that we have you here ... James have a table for you guys so settle in and the first round is on the house" she winked cheekily and ushered them to their table. They all looked at each other. Now really no one had any idea what's going on.  
Steve leaned to Sam and asked " do you know what he's doing ?? " Sam just smirked at him and said " just wait a second you'll see".   
Actually Sam knew exactly what's going on... but he couldn't say anything because Bucky made him promise not to. He became a sort of friend to Bucky someone who he felt safe with, safe enough to talk to about everything he didn't tell to Steve.  
For a long time Bucky was struggling with so much guilt because he remembered every single thing he did as the winter soldier he always said there was so much blood on his hand...so much harm was done by, he felt worthless, like he didn't deserve anything , especially Steve, and surely he didn't deserve his love...Hell he didn't even know why he stupid punk isn't seeing that, why haven't he threw him out yet and told him that he's disgusted with him...He talked to Sam about the nightmares, about how every he would wake up screaming because he thought he killed Steve, ripped his head, pierced through his heart... every time he dreamt a new way but every time it was the same , Steve was dead.  
It took time..a lot of time for Bucky to even come close to seeing himself as human being... Sam helped a lot, he was patient with him, he understood what Bucky was going through...  
He even told him about Steve...   
Sam even convinced him to start a hobby , to try to fill his time... which he did eventually.  
They were chatting and laughing, Tony and Bruce are bickering as usual which make them all laugh even more. "So where 's our boy?? " just as Natasha questioned, a man cleared his through the microphone , probably the owner or the manager, " heyy, hope you're having a good time guys" he said " as you know sometimes we do a little show for young fellas , young artist who's trying to make their way, so tonight i hope you enjoy as much I do "  
As he stepped down of the little stage a guy appeared with a guitar, It wasn't until he was seated that Steve and all the others except for some have realized it was Bucky.  
Steve didn't know what to think, it was Bucky but he was different, he had a haircut, he was wearing new clothes.... He was hot and Steve's mouth felt a little dry... He always thought he was hot? Bucky was drop dead gorgeous and everyone knew that.  
Steve glanced at Sam then Bucky , Sam only smiled at him.  
" ahem... uh heyy my name is James , please call me Bucky if you like " he smiled sweetly than glanced at Steve and the smile grew warmer? more intimately. " i never done this before so I'm sorry if I scared you for life" Everyone around the bar laughed . " I hope you'll like it " he said looking directly at Steve like he was talking only to him, maybe he was .  
He started playing...the note were playful ...he was playing like a professional , Steve felt pride swell inside of him, then he started singing  
"I'm ready for the start of something new  
I'm ready to depart from what made me blue  
I'm ready for my heart to let you through  
But most of all' most of all"

and the breath was knocked out of Steve ... he knew of course he always knew Bucky could sing he had a decent voice ,he didn't really sing in front of him all that much , but he knew... what was hearing now was something different and yet so familiar, and he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
"I'm ready for the rain to pour down on me  
I'm ready for a change to come and set me free  
I'm ready for my loss to become victory  
But most of all' most of all"

There was shout of praise from the audience that Steve was fairly sure was loud but the only thing he could hear or see was Bucky..and when the later looked at him from under his eyelashes ,Steve was almost sure he was dreaming... Bucky kept singing looking directly at Steve.

"I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love, but most of all, but most of all  
I'm ready for you love, I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love"

"I'm ready for my hands to touch the sky  
I wanna understand how it feels to fly  
I'm ready for my eyes to see the light  
But most of all' most of all"

Bucky didn't break eye contact and neither did Steve ...most of the people who were there has already noticed and putted the pieces together...  
Natasha was hugging Clint they looked at each other and smiled warmly and squeezed harder they knew without saying it how much the lyrics is related to the too ... peeper was on the verge of crying , bless her the saint, she was always sensible ,Tony just laughed and hugged her close....they were all happy ,it was obvious ..this is a declaration of love and they were glad it finally happened ...  
"I'm ready to be strong, conquer my fears  
I'm ready to be wrong so I can be right there  
I'm ready to belong and to shake my cares  
But most of all' most of all"

"I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love  
I'm ready for you love, I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love"

"I'm ready for you love, I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love  
I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love, I'm ready for your love"  
At that high not the bar went wild, it was deafening...Natasha was grinning widely , Tony was gaping " how could we not see that before???" he said and Bruce chuckled lightly at him .  
The song was coming to an end ...Bucky closed his eyes at the end , and Steve was thankful because he needed to breath ...surely he was dreaming , God knows how many times he dreamed Bucky would tell him those word...but even in his wildest dream it wasn't this perfect .  
" What the hell are you waiting for?? move it GO!! " Sam shoved him to the stage, Steve stumbled ,everything just felt surreal ... Bucky set down his guitar and stepped down from the stage...he was smiling tentatively...but his eyes show that he's scared and more nervous than ever.  
"Bucky...." Steve begin but Bucky cut him " Wait just hear me out okay? telling you I care about you is a waste of time. I wouldn't come out of hiding, tracked you down, if you didn't matter to me, u do matter to me more than I think I'm capable of more than I deserve, no don't say anything just..I love you , I think I loved you from the first time I ever laid eyes on you when you're just skin and bones and big head" Steve laughed " you were so good, so much better man than I ever was or I'll ever be ,you bring the good in me. you keep me sane you keep me alive... you make me feel alive, I don't remember my life without you before and in the past seventy years I wasn't even alive to remember...and I don't want that again I don't think I can live without you ,I'm not the same Bucky Stevie... but I am Bucky , and I want to be the best for you, I want to be good, I want to be the one you deserve because i don't deserve you but I'm selfish! I'm a selfish jerk" he takes a deep breath " You're the most incredible man I've ever known. You're gorgeous and smart, and you make me laugh like no one else can, and I know after all this I don't deserve you, but what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Steve. Very much and if you are willing, if you would take me back, I want to be yours forever"  
he must have closed his eyes at some point , because when he opens them Steve is looking right at him smiling so brightly it made Bucky's heart melt.  
" you stupid punk" that's what Steve said before he closed the little gap between them pressing his lips to Bucky and wounding his arms around his waist ..Bucky was stunned for a second before his kissed back with all what he have ... " Steve" he murmurs and pressed closer, his arms are around Steve's shoulder pulling him down closer ...  
the kiss was soft not rushed, they cling to each other for dear life ... savoring the moment ... they purred all their love ,fear, hope, regret ...everything they never said loud enough, everything they were afraid of... they pulled back a while after for breath ... Steve kept kissing him on his cheek ,the corners of his mouth, his nose when he can breathe again he place his hand on Steve's cheek " so this is okay? we're okay?" he whisper. "i love you " he kisses the palm of Bucky's hand " i love you too, you have to know that . I'm not letting you slip through my fingers again"  
They're little aware of their surrounding, the laughs , the applause, the whistles... but they didn't care not right now they're together now and nothing else matters..They're going to be okay...and maybe finally they could be really happy ...


End file.
